Moonclan's secret
by frostflare
Summary: A kit is stolen from Moonclan, and a prophecy is revealed. Join one cat's journey to find herself and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**prolouge: stolen**

"no! wildkit!"

boneclaw ran toward the nursery. the dark gray tom burst in with his claws unsheathed. he saw a brown tail disappear through a hole in the wall. he jumped through the hole and saw flowertail run out of the camp. he followed his mate through the pine trees that were part of moonclan's territory. he ran alongside the queen.

"what is going on?" he asked.

the brown tabby looked at him with burning green eyes. "talonclaw...he stole wildkit!" she gasped.

boneclaw barred his teeth. how dare that traitor kidnap his daughter! "what about foxkit?"

"he's with pinefur and goldenfeather."

boneclaw nodded and they raced after the red tabby. they leaped over fallen trees and streams. as they neared the river that was one of moonclan's border a cat was standing near the shore. talonclaw had a small silver kit in his jaws. his yellow eyes gleamed evilly in the light of the rising sun. when they caught up to the traitor, boneclaw dug his claws into the ground.

"why are you doing this talonclaw?" he asked.

talonclaw put the kit down. "because, brother, this kit is more important than you will ever know. i cannot allow her to fullfill her destiny." he hissed.

flowertail crouched down, her hackles were raised. "let my daughter go!" she roared.

talonclaw picked wildkit up and dove into the river.

"nooo!" flowertail was about to leap in after the two but boneclaw held her back. "what are you doing boneclaw? let me go!" she exclaimed.

"flowertail, you can't swim. if you go in after them you'll drown!"

"i don't care! my kit needs me!"

"yes, but what about foxkit? he needs you now more than ever."

flowertail stopped struggling and went limp. she looked at the river and saw talonclaw and wildkit climb out on the opposite shore.

"i will find you again, talonclaw. and when i do, even starclan will pity you!" she yowled.

_in starclan..._

a white she-cat ran through the forest. she stopped when she reached moonclan camp.

"what is it whitestar?" a gray tabby she-cat asked.

whitestar dug her claws into the frozen ground. "talonclaw! reedtail's prediction came true! he stole wildkit!" she hissed.

yewberry's yellow eyes widened. "then we are all doomed unless she is returned to moonclan."

a fireclan spirit ran over to them. "i have seen something!" the medicine cat told them.

they looked at him with wide eyes. "what is it emberheart?"

his eyes became distant. "ice will freeze the sky, and frost will return to the light."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**here's a sneak peak of ch 1**_

_**chapter one: a voice in the night**_

_"frostpaw! wake up! you're on morning patrol!"_

_the silver she-cat opened her icy blue eyes and got out of her nest. she gave her pelt a quick wash and walked out of the apprentices den. she saw her mentor, splashpuddle, waiting for her at the entrance tunnel of the streamclan camp. she bounded over to the blue tom._

_"what took you so long?" he asked, obviously crabby._

_frostpaw rubbed her face with a dark gray paw. "i was having a very nice sleep. it's not every day you get a dream like that." she yawned._

_splashpuddle's face grew worried when she said dream. "what was this dream of your's about?" he asked._

_she looked up to the sky. "i was in a strange forest. i saw a shining white warrior. she was about to tell me something when i woke up."_


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter one: a voice in the night**

"frostpaw! wake up! you're on morning patrol!"

the silver she-cat opened her icy blue eyes and got out of her nest. she gave her pelt a quick wash and walked out of the apprentices den. she saw her mentor, splashpuddle, waiting for her at the entrance tunnel of the streamclan camp. she bounded over to the blue tom.

"what took you so long?" he asked, obviously crabby.

frostpaw rubbed her face with a dark gray paw. "i was having a very nice sleep. it's not every day you get a dream like that." she yawned.

splashpuddle's face grew worried when she said dream. "what was this dream of your's about?" he asked.

she looked up to the sky. "i was in a strange forest. i saw a shining white warrior. she was about to tell me something when i woke up."

splashpuddle looked away. "um, how about you go hunting and i'll catch up later. there is something i must tell talonstar."

frostpaw shrugged and ran out the tunnel.

* * * *

foxpaw slowly opened his bright green eyes. the tom got up and stretched. he walked out of the apprentice's den and toward the entrance tunnel of the moonclan camp.

"no one will notice if i'm gone for just a little while..."

he ran through the forest. it was times like this when he felt someone missing. he looked around.

"why do i feel so alone?" he asked no one in particular.

_because you are apart..._

"what! who's there?" he asked, fur standing on end.

a shining white she-cat with stars in her fur appeared.

"who are you?"

the cat smiled. _i am moonstar, little one._

"why did you say i'm apart?" he asked.

moonstar sighed. she looked up to the sky.

foxpaw looked up to the sky. his eyes widened as he saw something.

--

frostpaw stood in a meadow looking up to the sky. her eyes widened as she saw a fox-colored cat looking down at her.

--

foxpaw saw a silver cat looking down at him.

--

(this is happening at the same time.) "foxpaw/wildpaw."


End file.
